


A Mystical Evening

by Princessofjpnn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren wears a dress, M/M, Top Levi Ackerman, Wedding, mature for language, rating goes up chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofjpnn/pseuds/Princessofjpnn
Summary: Finally! After months of planning and making sure everything was perfect, the big day was finally here. Eren and Levi’s wedding.Silver eyes flicked up from their appreciative roaming, “My Love, you look –”“Is it too much?” the boy nervously rushed before the raven finished speaking.“– Stunning”“Unless you want me to fuck you right here, chose your next actions wisely.”“Whatever do you mean, husband?”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Mystical Evening

Finally! After months of planning and making sure everything was perfect, the big day was finally here. Eren and Levi’s wedding.

Eren was sat in Mikasa’s room with a racing heart will she did little soft touch-ups here and there to give his face a natural glow. Once satisfied, she sets down the brush and clips pieces of Eren’s shaggy hair back with small white flower clips, one on each side.

“Eren, quit biting your lip before you make it bleed.” Eren reluctantly let go of his lip from between his teeth and murmurs an apology.

“I can’t help it, Mika, I just want everything to be perfect” he looks up at her with worry and anxiety swimming in his ocean eyes. The girl just rolls her eyes with no real annoyance “Armin is out there now making sure everything is as it should be. He knows how important this is for you guys.”

After a few moments of silence, the boy slowly takes a deep breath and nods in agreeance, “You’re right, Armin can be a perfectionist. So, if anyone can make things run smoothly it would be him.”

With a nod of agreeance, Mikasa picks up the bags containing both their outfits for the evening and holding them up with a soft smile, “ready to get dressed?”

Meanwhile Levi was in a room with Hange and Erwin, glaring into the mirror while Hange rambles on and on to Erwin, “Can you actually believe it!? Who would’ve thought short stuff would be the first of us to get married!”

Levi glares over his shoulder, “Can you shut the fuck up for five seconds?” He didn’t mean to come off so harsh, but he was filled with nerves, not that he would ever show it on the outside, so it came out in form of harsh words. After effectively having Hange’s mouth snap shut, and ignoring the knowing grin shot his way, he looked back into the mirror to smooth out non-existent wrinkles in his suit.

“Oh come on, Levi, you know excited they can get” Erwin set a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Doesn’t make it any less annoying..” Levi murmured softly.

Erwin just shook his head and sighed as he looked at his watch, “30 minutes, lets head out. We can’t have the groom late to his own wedding.”

~~~

The sun was setting low in the sky, casting a soft glow of gold, pink, and purple. There were twinkle lights strung up in every surrounding tree, keeping the area will lit while giving it a natural lighting look. The small gathering of friends was murmuring softly amongst themselves, in awe at how mystical everything around them was. Levi stood at the end of the aisle with Erwin and Hange off to his side while Mikasa and Armin stood off the side respectively for Eren, all of them waiting for the moment the sun was in the perfect position to signal the big moment.

Not a second after the sun hit the point in which it casted a beautiful glow down the aisle,[ A Thousand Years](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtOvBOTyX00) by Christina Perri began to play softly as a signal for everyone to stand and look down the aisle, with the exception of Levi, for Eren’s entrance. Right as the lyrics starts, the brunet steps into view and begins his slow trail down the aisle, earning appreciative gasps as he passes by his friends.

The grooms had come to an agreement that the boy would take on a more feminine look for the night, as it would give him the opportunity to show off and accentuate the softer features of his body. Even with this agreement, Levi had no clue what Eren had decided upon as way to follow some of the more traditional rules of a wedding. Armin and Mikasa were drug from shop to shop by the ‘bride-to-be’, as he often jokingly referred to himself, to find the perfect outfit. After trying on literally every article of clothing in each shop and coming up disappointed by the lack of perfection, the trio finally came across the perfect dress. They unanimously agreed upon a crisp white, mermaid style with spaghetti straps and a low cut back.

The skirt of the dress hugged his hips perfectly to show off his body without restricting his movements, while the open, low cut back, offered an amazing view of his toned back. Although Eren wasn’t as carved as the man waiting for him at the end of the aisle, there were still perfect dips of muscle that he was quite proud to show off. The material of the dress was a crisp white to contrast with his golden skin, making it look a few shades darker without being too dark. Ending with the train that was sheer white with lace flower patterns trailing along the ground a few inches behind him to make up for the lack of veil. To top off his look, he had a bouquet softly clutched between his hands filled with soft pink dahlias and roses, white lisianthus, golden astilbe, and silver dollar leaves and veronicas to give the arrangement a fuller look.

Big ocean eyes glittered with unshed happy tears as the gap between the grooms become smaller, the sunset giving a natural spotlight once he made his way to the end of the aisle and took his rightful place by his soon to be husband. Once Levi caught the movement of the bouquet handoff to Mikasa and dress fluffing from the corner of his eye, he turned to face the other male properly. The moment silver eyes landed on the sight before him, his eyes widened and his mouth went dry instantly. Having been in the dark about what Eren chose as his outfit, he was not disappointed in the slightest as his eyes hungrily took in every little detail, ending with looking at a beautiful smile and green eyes of the love of his life.

The music played on too give the audience a time to take their seats once again, and give the love birds a moment to take in the sight of each other for the first time that day.

“Hi..” Eren’s face tinted a soft red as his smile turned bashful the longer Levi looked, his blush highlighted by the sunset.

Silver eyes flicked up from their appreciative roaming, “My Love, you look –”

“Is it too much?” the boy nervously rushed before the raven finished speaking.

“– Stunning” Levi finished with a soft shake of his head. No, this was far from too much in his opinion.

The music slowly faded out once everyone was situated and Erwin slipped from Levi’s side to step up to be the officiant. Softly clearing his through and flashing one of his radiant smiles he began his speech. Levi and Eren were far from paying him any attention, they were too enraptured by each other to do anything but stair into the other’s eyes.

That is until the blonde cleared his throat with a knowing grin, Hange snickering off the side and earning a disapproving look from Erwin before they possibly annoyed Levi then his attention was back on the grooms, “Gentleman?” He raised a bushy brow before repeating himself with amusement evident in his words once both men looked his direction. “Are you guys ready to exchange your vows?” Levi gave a curt nod and Eren sheepishly nodded then ducked his head in a failed attempt at hiding his blush.

Erwin chuckled softly, turning his attention to Levi to start to give the brunet a moment to recollect himself. They locked eyes briefly before he turned to the other.

“Eren, you and I both know I’m shit with words,” A soft chuckle at course language slipped from the crowd and Mikasa gave him a firm glare, “But I’ll try for you. From the day we met I never expected we’d get to this,” He motioned to everything around him momentarily then takes Eren’s hands into his own, “And I swore to myself I’d never let myself fall in love, especially with someone so stubborn and hotheaded.”

That earned him another, and slightly more menacing glare from Mikasa. Also earning him an amused head shake from the man across from him. “I did fall in love, though, so you better tell everyone to back the fuck up when I’m not there to do it myself.”

At this point Armin had a warning hand on Mikasa’s arm as she looked like she was ready to lunge at Levi for using curse words in his vows.

Erwin shook his head but didn’t reprimand the shorter male for his word chose, turning to the other groom as an invite to speak.

With a shaky inhale he began, “Levi, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that it was love at first sight. You are undoubtedly my soulmate and I love you with everything my heart could possibly offer. I don’t know what the future holds for us, but I’m okay with that as long as we get to walk the journey together because together, we can conquer anything.”

Everyone silently melted at the much sweeter words. Eren, by far, had a better way with words, but he always knew what his partner meant and could read into the words, and that’s all that mattered.

“Rings?” Hange shuffled frantically to locate where they had put the rings, having forgotten while swooning over the sweet exchange of words. After dropping the set of rings, earning an annoyed snarl from Levi and an encouraging smile from Eren to counter the other look, they practically slapped them into Erwin’s awaiting hand.

Giving each ring each groom respectively, “Do you, Eren Yaeger, take Levi Ackerman to be your lawfully wedded spouse, in sickness and in health form today until forever?”

A nod “I do.”

“Do you, Levi Ackerman, take Eren Yaeger to be your lawfully wedded spouse, in sickness and in health from today until forever?”

“Hell yeah – I mean, I do.”

Once receiving the acceptance from both, he motioned for them to slip on their rings.

Levi started by slipping a white gold band with three turquoises onto Eren’s left ring finger. The middle one slightly larger than the other two, to match the owner’s eyes, and _Forever and Always_ engraved on the inside along with an L and the date of the wedding.

Next Eren slipped a gold band with three diamonds onto Levi’s left ring finger. Much like its partner, the middle stone was larger than the other two and contained the same engraving with the exception of the initial E.

Both men staired at each other completely spellbound while they waited for the last words, “By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband –”

No more was needed to be said before Levi pulled his now husband against him and slotted their lips together eagerly. Eren easily melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck, scratching slightly at his undercut, earning him a soft growl, which was returned with a smile in the kiss.

As their lips met the audience stood with an applause for the newly wedded couple, Hange, Armin, and Mikasa setting off small confetti canons as Erwin stepped to the side so a picture could be captured of the magical moment the grooms were sharing.

Before the kiss could get too heated in front of their guests, Eren pulled away with watery eyes and vibrant smile, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” The couple linking hands and turned towards everyone, walking down the aisle to finish the celebration. The moment they reached the end of the aisle, Hange excitedly exclaimed, “Now time to party!”

~~~

All the guests managed to migrate to where the reception as held. It was an open bar set up, a large variety of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks and every snack food imaginable set out on a table as a free for all. There were tables set up for anyone that wanted to sit and socialize instead of dance in the clearing that was the most lit and acting as a dance floor for the evening.

The sun had finally set, but the nigh was still young, the energy vibrating through everyone as they spoke amongst each other until Eren and Levi stepped into the clearing for their first dance.

[One and Only](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wA4ppvp2IzY) by Adele began to play as their first song, Levi setting his hand on Eren’s waist like a perfect fit, and just a bit possessively. Once Eren’s hands were on Levi’s shoulders they began their gentle sway and turning, ignoring everyone around them and focusing only on each other like they were the only two people there in that moment.

Throughout the song the couple shared soft kisses and whispered I love you’s, basking in the feeling they were sharing. Neither men could come up with any words that could describe how they were felling aside from unbridled love. As the song faded out, they shared one more soft yet passionate kiss, moving their lips together slowly before pulling away after one final peck of the lips.

With and arm still around Eren’s waist, the duo walked over to get drinks for themselves before making their way around to thank everyone and say their hello’s. Reluctantly they split once they made it around to Mikasa, who demanded a dance with her best friend before he was whisked away for the night.

“Just because you’re married doesn’t mean I won’t kill him. I mean it, Eren, don’t shake your head at me.”

Eren chuckled softly and covered his mouth in attempt to hold back, failing miserably as he burst out in laughter “Mika, it’s been years and he’s my husband. You know I would’ve never married him if I ever thought for a moment he would hurt me in any way.” He smiled fondly at her protectiveness, it was something he had gotten used to long ago and would always appreciate it even if he didn’t openly express it at times.

A hand slipped along his back, startling him enough to let out a soft squeak and whip his head around, “Can I have my husband back now?” It wasn’t really a question that he would’ve accepted ‘no’ as an answer, and all of them standing there knew it. The two Ackermans shared a glare while Eren turned to lead the shorter of the two away before words could be exchanged, even though he knew neither would dare start anything on this day.

The next few hours consisted of their friends coming up to congratulate them now that they were sat and easy to find. Enough drinks were consumed by both boys that they often forgot about everyone and would become consumed in each other, coming together in a greedy liplock multiple times. No one paid much attention to them either, being as respective as they could manage.

That was until Jean called out, “Get a room!”

Snickers filtered out of multiple people, more than used to the bantering between the two.

In response Eren pulled away with a twisted sneer, “Fuck you, Neigh Neigh!” To prove his point, he promptly stood up and placed himself upon Levi’s lap, giving Jean the middle finger as he went in for another kiss that contained more tongue than before, pulling away with a wet smack of their lips. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he caught the horrified look on Jean’s face. He returned the look with a grin and wriggled happily on his new ‘chair’ until he felt a warning grip on his hip. That gesture alone had ocean eyes sparkling with a playful, and borderline lustful, look because Eren knew his night was _far_ from over.

Testing his luck, Eren took to leaning forward to rest his arms on the table in front of them, making sure to arch his back beautifully to capture his husbands eye, not that he really had to try, while he pressed his hips down. The feeling of a hand sliding up his back and another firmly holding him in place, paired with a low growl from behind him, had shivers going down his spine.

“Unless you want me to fuck you right here, chose your next actions wisely.”

“Whatever do you mean, husband?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so apologies if it's not up to par!  
> Chapter 2 will be the Honeymoon!


End file.
